Kagome new Journey
by jesswolf22
Summary: Kagome was taken by Urasueu. Her soul was split from her body. She has to find the one that holds the power over life. Will she be ably to find the one to save her.(up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in this story they all belong to their owner.

The only things that belong to me are the idea for this story.

I did this story for Sight.

She is also the one to help me out with most of the ideas and to fix some of my errors with this new story.

You may know her as CrescentMelody.

Well on with the story

Prologue

On my return to the Feudal Era, I was informed that my group had left for a nearby village after hearing a rumor about another jewel shard.

On my first night, back someone had robbed the dirt and bones from Kikyo's grave.

That knowledge creeped me out, but considering that, I was in the Feudal Era I really should not be surprise.

'Gosh, normal people would never get use to this'

The villagers and Kaede warned me not to wonder about without an escort because they were afraid that the thief would come back for me.

Being the rebellious teenager that I am, I figured that there was nothing to worry about. The following night, I went to take a bath without telling anyone.

I wished I had. Regrets sucks!

The danger should be obvious. I was taken from the hot spring.

By a witch name Urasueu who had seen me the few times on my travel to find the jewel, but she had never once thought that I was Kikyo reincarnation until she had tried to bring her back to life to do her biding.

However, after creating Kikyo body, she had realized that Kikyo soul has been reincarnated, when she had not respond to her order, once she had realized that she had remembered me and that I had similar looks to Kikyo.

So once, she had put it together about me. She had come here to take me back to her home so she can kill me.

When she had appeared out of nowhere when I was, bathing, then she tries to grab me.

I had tried to fight her, but she had over power me and once she had, she knocked me out cold.

When I had awoken once more, I was in a dark cave. I had started to look around when I had spotted someone who looks a lot likes me, but the girl had dull eyes and long black straight hair.

Then when I turn around, I then saw the old witch putting things in a tub.

Only thing I can say was that I was now terrified.

It had feel like days while I was sitting here, but really, I had only been here no more than three hours.

Then at once, she had come at me with glee in her eyes she then picked me up harshly, and then all at once she had through me in the tub that had green water and that had a horrible smell to it.

The smell was as bad as rotten eggs mix with sweaty feet.

I scream out in anger at her, "I hope that smells will not stay with me."

All at once, I start to feel odd, then I had started to go in and out of consciousness until I had finely black out.

When I have awakened, I was not in the tub anymore, but in a dark place with very little light.

I stood still in terror.

I then notice no one was around me.

I look down, but something was off I was glowing; and my body had changed, also now I had clothes on the color was a pale white hanfu dress with matching white slippers' and my hair was not down any more it was up in a bun and my bangs hang down.

In addition, my skin tone was surreal.

Then all at once, a sudden noise have broken me from my inspection and then I realize I know not where I am. My adrenaline starts to race through my veins as I scan my surrounding; left, right, behind. There all at once was another present and I am no longer alone.

'There' I can feel my eyes widen as recognition finalized my cognition.

"Midoriko-sama" The sound must have come from my lips because the other person lips had never moved.

She had on a noble warrior kimono that was the color of gold and red. Her black hair black was flowing down in waves. She then looks right at me she did not smile, but did not frown either it was a face of no emotion.

She begins to speak, and it was with a tone of voice, that commend respected.

"Higurashi Kagome, Shikon no miko; thee present here marked the beginning of thee journey. Tale of Inuyasha, not of relation. Thee soul, no longer whole. A light thee must seek before darkness, thee will be nothing more. Seek the one that holds the power over life. Be whole once more before the next blood moon."

Then all at once, she had disappeared.

When she had gone, it had left Kagome in a state of shock.

Kagome then start to try to finger out the things she had been just told.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in this story they all belong to their owner.

The only things that belong to me are the idea for this story.

In the distance of Inuyasha, woods rest a minor village. In the Village was full of anxiety and apprehension of a young girl that had vanished. The previous night the girl name Kagome had left without telling them. Now she is gone. In addition, there worse fear had come that the one who had stolen Kikyo ashes had taken her. They were excessively busy searching high and low for the clues of the missing girl; they did not hear the girl's friends entering the village.

Earlier Inuyasha and the others had entered the village.

We had gone all that way for nothing. Yelled out an irritation Inuyasha.

Miroku walk up to his hanyou friend then put his hand on Inuyasha shoulder, and then he said in a calming tone." Inuyasha just calm down and do you remember what lady Kagome always say no harm no foul. In addition, did you not have fun killing those demons that was causing that village problem and you had learned a new trick with your Tetsusaiga."

"Yeah that was cool" shout out Shippo who was riding on the back of Kirara?

"Even for you Inuyasha to bad Kagome was not here." He then replies with a sad tone to his voice.

Kirarar nod her head in agreement with the young fox child.

"Do not worry Shippo when we get back I bet Kagome is already in the village waiting for us." Reply Sango with a smile on her face.

Just then, Inuyasha look at her then she turns her head in a blush. Since they had meant one another a few months ago, she had been trying to fight her feelings for him.

Once the group had reached, Inuyasha woods the site they had seen was odd.

The people in Keade villages were everywhere and they did not notice them.

Shippo then turn to Miroku and he asked him. "What you think happen."

"I do not know, but I have a feeling thus had something to do with Kagome." Miroku had reply with a worry tone.

When they had entered the village.

What the hack had happened. Was going through Inuyasha head when he was looking around the village?

He turns to look at his group, and then he saw Sango walk up to a villager.

Sango and the Villager.

"Om sir what had happened?" Sango had asked the male villager who looks like he had no sleep.

"Aye Miss Sango you and the others had comeback. Lady Kagome had been stolen; we think it was the same one who had taken our lady Kikyo ashes."

Was the only thing that comes out of the villagers mouth before he start running to let lady Keade know that Inuyasha had returned.

"What" was yelling out of the entire group, but Kirara who roar out in shock?

The trap to find

Kagome and meeting one's half-brothers.

"I cannot believe this." Yelled out Shippo with tears in his eyes.

"What you cannot believe brat Kagome gets kidnap and whom soul could be taken or she did not listen to the villages when they told her to stay." Reply Inuyasha.

"Aw, you are so mean." Was reply back with crying Shippo in the arms of Miroku who then took his stuff and hit Inuyasha over the head with it?

Then Miroku walk past him with a smile on his face.

Sango then walk up to Inuyasha and help him up, and then she said.

"You do know that was not nice what you just said to Shippo, I know you are worry, but you shouldn't take it out on Shippo."

Up the road was Sesshoumaru.

He had been having dreams of his half-brothers witch ever since he had first lay eyes on her, but it had now got odder in the last weeks.

In the dreams, he sees her being split in half and her soul is lost, but along with her not being human anymore, but she seems not be demon either.

Once he finds out what those dreams mean and why she had been bothering me so I will kill her.

First, I have to confront the witch and see why she had been irritating me so.

Just then, he had smelled his half-brother and his group, but the witch was not with them. He just finger he will wait for them to came to him, then he will ask them will is the girl once he knows he will find her and get his answers.

Kagome the lost soul

I had just sat down on a rock. I had been walking around for the last few hours, and it feels like I have been going in a circle.

I then start to think what Midoriko-sama had told me.

Flash back

She had on a noble warrior kimono that was the color of gold, and red. Her black hair black was flowing down in waves. She then looks right at me, but she did not smile, but she did not frown either it was a face of no emotion.

Then she begins to speak, and it was with a tone of voice that commend respected.

"Higurashi Kagome, Shikon no miko; thee present here marked the beginning of thee journey. Tale of Inuyasha, not of relation. Thee soul, no longer whole. A light thee must seek before darkness, thee will be nothing more. Seek the one that holds the power over life. Be whole once more before the next blood moon."

Then all at once, she had disappeared.

End of flash back.

I am still in shock.

However, what did she mean?

Does she mean that I am a spirit?

Nevertheless, what with the light of darkness and before the blood moon does it mean there is hope for me to get back to my body, but who can help me?

Then as if a cold bucket of water was, pour on her.

She knows who the person is, and she was more petrified of asking him then being a spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not going to lie I don't have time anymore to write, plus I move again, and I still not got any better with my heath.

I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I'm letting you down along with myself. And I'm ashame of doing this.

But all of my story well be up for adoption now. If any body have any more qustions why I'm doing this or what to take one of my storys here my email jesswolf2

Have a lovely day.


End file.
